The What Happens in Vegas Complication
by jpj225
Summary: A year after Sheldon leaves Pasadena his life is going pretty great. Then CalTech offers him everything he's ever wanted. Or so he thinks. Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: The What Happens in Vegas Complication

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Big Bang Theory nor am I making any money from the writing of this fanfic. Rated M for language and sexual situations in later chapters. Spoilers for Season 7.

Summary: A year after Sheldon leaves Pasadena his life is going pretty great until CalTech decides to give him everything he ever wanted. What happens when what he wants from life has suddenly changed? Sheldon/OC

A/N: Ever since the season 7 finale this thought has been buzzing in my head. Reviews are amazing. Let me know what you think!

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my god."

Penny looked up from the morning paper as Leonard nearly spewed coffee across the small kitchen, startling her. He continued to gape at his phone as she pushed herself from the chair and walked behind him to see what the big deal was. "Holy crap. Is that Sheldon?"

Sheldon's name was across the top of the phone indicating he had sent Leonard a text message the night before but the text was a picture of a freshly tattooed calf now covered with a pretty bad ass looking dragon.

"I... I think so?" Leonard continued to glare at the phone with a puzzled look on his face. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. Dr. Sheldon Cooper would never, ever get a tattoo. "I'm going to call him."

x-x-x

After a few rings a half asleep Sheldon answered his buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy. It's Leonard."

Sheldon covered his face with an arm, blocking the morning light in the small room. "Hey Leonard. How are you?"

"Good. Good... I just got your text message."

"Yeah? Pretty cool huh? It's a legendary dragon from Skyrim."

Leonard gave Penny a look that assured her it was in fact Sheldon's tattoo. The blonde's eyes went wide at the thought. Sheldon really was trying all sorts of new things on his trip.

"Yeah it looks great. I can't believe you got a tattoo."

He let his arm fall from his eyes and pushed himself up, turning his back to the window. The clock read 8:45am. "I know. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be though. V says you get "addicted to ink" after the first one but I don't think I'll be getting another one anytime soon."

Leonard was at a loss for words. His friend and roommate had changed a lot in the past few months. "Who's V?" He finally asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "V? My roommate. We met in our culinary class."

"Oh, well that's awesome. I'm glad things are going so well for you buddy. I better get ready for work but text me later alright?"

"Sure thing Leonard, talk to you later."

Sheldon sat his phone down on the night stand and pushed himself from the bed, stretching his long body towards the ceiling. Last night had been pretty amazing, meeting new people, getting a tattoo and trying Thai food for the first time. His mother would disown him if she ever found out about the dragon on his leg and he couldn't even fathom what Meemaw would say about it but this was what he needed in his life right now. New experiences.

It had been eleven months since he said goodbye to Leonard and Penny at the Pasadena train station and over nine since he'd relocated to Sin City. It was a surprise to everyone that he had stayed in Vegas for so long but he truly enjoyed the culinary classes he was taking and the new people he was meeting.

A small knock on the bedroom door brought him back to the here and now as it opened and a girl around his age emerged into the room. She was significantly shorter than him and thin, her oversized gray shirt falling off one shoulder and exposing a gray bra strap. "Class starts in 20 minutes, Shel."

Her light green eyes met his darker hues as a sly smile crept to her lips, causing his own smile to form. This girl was remarkably smart, witty, funny and friendly. Vegas was great but she was the reason he felt so alive. There was never a dull moment with this one plus she knew references to all of his favorite movies and even read comic books. Sometimes he compared her to a more interesting Penny. "Good thing I only need 10, Vanessa."

Her sweet smile faded quickly.

"Do not call me Vanessa."

"Then don't call me Shel. It's emasculating."

Just like that her perky smile was back as she moved to the door and back into the hall. "Whatever Shel, you're driving."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey girls."

Penny sat down at the table with Amy and Bernadette with a smile, calling the waiter over so they could order lunch.

"So. Leonard talked to Sheldon today!" She exclaimed with a bit of excitement - causing Amy to perk up at the mention of her wayward boyfriend. They Skype once a week and sent the random text message now and then but for the most part there was no room in his new life for her. "How is he? Did he say when he was coming home? His leave will be up soon - he's coming back to the university right?"

Penny frowned a little as Amy bombarded her with Sheldon questions. "Um, he didn't say. He did however send a text of his NEW TATTOO."

"What?!"

"I know!"

Amy sat with her mouth open in shock as the two blonds squealed at the news. "Oh my god I cannot believe this. What has gotten into him!?"

Penny just shrugged.

"It's crazy but I'm kinda happy for him. I'm glad he's doing new things. Maybe he won't be so high strung when he gets back. Maybe you two can actually have a normal relationship."

Amy looked at Penny quickly - a little offended that she didn't think her and Sheldon's relationship was normal but the thought of a more mellow easy going boyfriend was almost too much to process. What she wouldn't do for a normal relationship with him.

"Well in other news I think Leonard and I are ready to get married."

Bernadette squealed again. "This is the most exciting lunch I've had in a while!" She assured with a grin. "Are we talking in the next week or month?"

"Probably month. I want us to have a girl's weekend first. I was thinking Vegas! We could visit Sheldon."

Amy brightened at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. "That sounds like a great idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sheldon pulled into a parking space with ease receiving a nod of approval from his company. "See. I told you you could drive. You just needed the right instructor." Vanessa assured with a smile as he shut off the engine and removed his seat belt. "I do owe you a great deal of gratitude for not giving up on me. I can't explain how amazing it feels to not have to take the bus anymore."

This received another bright smile.

"Stick with me kid. I'll take you places."

Sheldon glanced over at her and grinned, studying her for a long moment before he answered. "Well technically I'm taking you places."

Vanessa slapped his arm and laughed as they made their way towards the building. Sheldon allowed her to guide him towards the culinary school, watching her white blond hair bounce as she moved. He had met V in this very parking lot as he waited on a bus that never showed. She had befriended him in class and then kindly given him a ride to the hotel he was staying in. Impressed that it was the Bellagio.

"It's costing me a small fortune to stay here but I'm just not ready to go back to Pasadena yet."

Usually wary of new people he found himself spilling his whole life to this eccentric girl. She was easy to talk to and strangely comforting. "Well my roommate just bailed on me last week. You could rent her room if you want. It would be a hell of a lot cheaper then what you're paying here."

In the spirit of trying new things and disconnecting himself as the Sheldon Cooper he had become he agreed and moved in with her two days later.

Now they were walking into their culinary class and Vanessa had detached herself to go talk to a few of their classmates. Their eyes met for a moment from across the room causing a sudden pull at his heart he had never quite felt before.

x-x-x

"It's that simple folks. A little sugar, extract and milk and you've got homemade frosting."

Sheldon looked down into his bowl. He had never made anything from scratch before and it didn't look half bad - despite the awful pepto bismal pink food coloring Vanessa had insisted on adding. She placed her spoon into the mixture and winked at him before placing it into her waiting mouth. He could only stare as her tongue swirled around the metal and licked it clean - his mouth opening slightly as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, ignoring thoughts that popped into his head. Thoughts he wasn't used to having.

Although he would never admit it to himself he sometimes idly wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To brush her soft hair from her face and taste the pink frosting on her lips. He swallowed again finally meeting her eyes. Things he should be feeling for his girlfriend.

A girlfriend Vanessa had no idea existed.

x-x-x

Sheldon stared at his computer screen without blinking - lost in a thought of dread. He was staring at an email from CalTech university that explained he would be granted permission to peruse his interests in Dark Matter and they looked forward to working with him again. His personal leave would expire in fourteen days.

Two weeks.

Suddenly his Skype account blinked on and Amy Farrah Fowler was staring at him from California. For a moment he could only stare at her on the screen. "Sheldon? Is everything alright?" Another moment of dread passed between them before he found his voice.

"CalTech just emailed me and approved my studies of Dark Matter." Was all he could say. The thought of leaving Nevada to return to California depressed him more than he could imagine. The thought of leaving Vanessa broke his heart. "That's great news Sheldon! That means you can come home!" Amy assured happily.

"Yeah. I guess it does."

x-x-x

Sheldon opened his eyes quickly as a flash of lightening filled his room, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Sheldon?" Vanessa didn't wait for him to answer as the door opened and she made her way through the dark, nudging him over in the small full sized bed. Although she didn't like to talk about it there was something about Nevada thunderstorms that seriously freaked her out and every time it rained she found herself in his bed. He made room for her and watched quietly as she laid her head down beside his and smiled.

"Hey."

A crack of lighting lit up the room causing her to yelp and move closer to him. "I'm sorry. I'm such a wimp." She assured quietly as a grin spread across his face. He reach out and brushed a strand of hair from her eye. "Yes. You are." He assured, unfazed as the thunder followed. Vanessa took his hand in the dark and clasped their fingers together. "Don't be a dick." She whispered as she closed her eyes and held his hand tightly.

They lay quietly for a long moment before she broke the silence. "I'm really glad I found you Sheldon Cooper." Her words were so soft against his lips he thought he might have misunderstood at first. She smiled at him in the dark and began to drift back to sleep.

x-x-x

That morning the rain passed and a few thin rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds - covering them in a warm glow. Sheldon opened his eyes - surprised that Vanessa was still asleep beside him. She usually returned to her own bed before morning. The hand that once held his in comfort was now abandoned and resting on his rids, warm and soft against his skin.

A year ago he would have leapt from the bed screaming at the thought of sharing his bed with someone but there was something about Vanessa that made it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe it was the black shorts she wore to bed or the smell of her shampoo but he didn't mind at all when she crawled into his bed. Truth be known he looked forward to the rain.

"V."

His voice came out a bit rougher then he liked and he cleared his throat before trying again.

"V?"

She stirred slightly and groaned, pressing her chest against his. There was nowhere for his own arm to rest but the bend of her waist so a bit awkwardly he placed his hand on her hip and took in a deep needed breath. He could feel his own heart beating heavy in his chest - studying her long lashes and full lips as she breathed steadily in and out in a calming rhythmic motion.

"Vanessa?" He tried again, swallowing hard. He wanted to kiss her - press his lips against hers and pull her into his embrace. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. As if on cue she opened her eyes - surprised that she was laying so close to Sheldon who was staring at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Hey..." She whispered, putting a bit of space between them as they untangled themselves from one another. "Hey." He croaked, finally looking away from her parted lips.

"Did we miss class?"

Sheldon shook his head no.

"Good. I'll go get ready."

Neither of them moved for a second. Possibly waiting to see what the other might do. "Thanks for letting me crash last night. You know how freaked I get."

He could only nod as she pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the door without so much as a glace his way. Once she was gone a groan escaped him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe we are doing this! Sheldon's going to be so surprised. He told me that CalTech gave him the ok on Dark Matter and he'll be coming home soon! Maybe he'll even come back with us."

Amy was buzzing with excitement as the girls made their way towards Las Vegas to celebrate Penny's upcoming marriage to Leonard. They had decided on a quiet ceremony much like Howard and Bernadette's in a few weeks so this was her last trip before she became Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter. Bernadette smiled over at Penny who didn't look to excited to share a four hour trip home with Sheldon but they were all pretty curious as to how much he had changed in the past few months.

"I didn't mention this trip to him the other day so he has no idea we're on our way. I can't wait to see him! Do you think he'll get mad if I give him a hug? I'd really like to give him a hug."

"Amy sweetie, I know you've missed him but try to control yourself. You know how Sheldon is." Or was. This was definitely going to be an interesting reunion.

x-x-x-x-x

Sheldon parked Vanessa's car and shut off the engine, turning to look at her suddenly. There was a somber energy surrounding them in the close space. They hadn't said much to each other on the ride over. Somehow he had to tell her that he would have to leave soon.

"V. There's something I have to tell you."

Vanessa looked up at him with those emerald eyes of hers and he felt that familiar pull at his heart. This girl would be the death of him. Before he quite realized what was happing she closed the space between them and exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "Sheldon," She whispered - searching his eyes for any hint of doubt or desire. "I want to kiss you."

His mouth suddenly felt dry as he licked his bottom lip; that was all the answer she needed as she leaned forward and placed her cool lips against his - running her fingers up his chest and to his neck, pulling him into her. Kissing Vanessa was as easy as breathing - repeating her own actions and running both of his hands into her hair as he deepened their kiss and brushed his tongue against hers. A tiny moan escaped her throat.

They continued to kiss each other until his lungs began to burn and he pulled away just long enough to take a quick breath.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked suddenly, distracting him from her soft waiting mouth. "What?" He thought for a minute and then remembered CalTech, California and even his somewhat girlfriend. A pain of guilt washed over him as he put some distance between them and met her eyes with his own.

"My personal leave is almost up at CalTech and I have to go back to California." He said quickly with a frown. For the life of him he didn't want to leave this girl. He never wanted to leave this car. The confusion on her beautiful face turned to pain at the thought of him not being in her life. "Oh," Was all she could say.

"I'm sorry Vanessa. I… I don't want to go but everything I've ever worked for is hanging in the balance. I can't just walk away from years of research."

Vanessa dropped her gaze down to her hands and nodded. "I guess I always knew this wouldn't last forever. You're a brilliant physicist and I'm just a short order cook." She forced a smile and looked up at him – pushing the hurt and despair from her face. "I'll miss you." Was all she offered.

Sheldon signed in frustration as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Now was not the time. With that opening Vanessa stepped out of the car leaving him alone with his phone call.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing behind the wheel of a vehicle." Penny asked with a laugh, causing Sheldon to look up as the car full of girls pull into the culinary school's parking lot. Vanessa watched them pull into the space beside them and Sheldon emerge from the car – a look she couldn't quite place on his features. Before he could explain Amy was out of the back seat and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight boa like hug. He felt his first panic attack in a year coming on strong.

"It's so good to see you Sheldon! You look great." Amy exclaimed, enjoying the hug while it lasted. They had definitely caught him off guard. "What are you doing here?" He asked, coming off a little cold. "What? What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm your girlfriend. I came – we came to see you."

Sheldon looked at Penny then Bernadette before glancing at Vanessa who was standing on the other side of the car with an equally puzzled look on her face.

"Vanessa this is my best friend's fiancé Penny and my other friend's wife Bernadette and this is… Amy.."

Amy finally realized there was someone else standing with them and turned her attention to this new, blond girl. She was small and cute. Very cute and she hated her instantly. "His girlfriend." Amy assured matter-of-factly. Vanessa looked up at Sheldon with wide eyes. She had known him for a while now and not once had he ever mentioned having a girlfriend. "It's good to meet you. I'm V. Sheldon and I take culinary together."

"V?" Penny asked, now standing beside Amy with a surprised look on her pretty face. She turned to Sheldon. "Your roommate?"

"Yes."

"I thought V was like a Vincent or Victor. Not Vanessa." She tried to shake her expression and smile at the girl, extending her hand. "It's so good to meet you - thanks for taking care of Sheldon for us. Leonard said you helped him a lot when he first came to Vegas."

Neither of them liked the thought of Sheldon needing "taken care of." He was a grown man and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. "All I did was offer him a place to stay." Vanessa assured with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "It was great to meet you all. I've got to get to class though. Shel, you and Amy take the car - I'll catch a ride with someone."

Sheldon could only watch defeated as Vanessa made her way across the parking lot and disappeared into the building without so much as a look back.

x-x

"You drive now?" Amy asked quietly as Sheldon pulled out behind Penny and Bernadette. "V taught me." He stated, looking to the rear view before glancing over at his girlfriend. She hadn't changed at all in the past year. Still the same long brown hair and plain dull dress. Not that he had changed much either - at least on the outside. "Oh," She frowned at the thought. Apparently this Vanessa had a great impact on Sheldon's life where Amy had failed.

She had taught him to exist in a world without the aid of his friends.

"Don't give me that look Amy. Vanessa and I are strictly friends. So she taught me how to drive? My life is considerably less stressful here. That probably had a lot to do with it."

Amy nodded looking down at her hands. "It's just surprising is all. All these new things going on with you. I feel like you are a different person now. Plus you haven't visited once..."

"The whole point of this trip was to get away from Pasadena."

"To get away from me?"

Sheldon sighed.

"Amy. Please don't take this the wrong way but not every decision I make in my life is based on our relationship. I left to take a break from CalTech and String Theory. It wasn't personal."

"I asked you to move in with me and you left the state, Sheldon. It feels kind of personal."

They pulled into the shopping complex without speaking another word. Sheldon was at a loss. He didn't want to tell his girlfriend of four years that leaving her and their friends had been the best thing he had ever done with his life. Sure he missed them and their weekly get together but being on his own had helped him grow up. Then there was Vanessa. The first person to befriend him during this new chapter of his life. The girl who couldn't sleep alone during thunderstorms, who had taught him how to cook and drive.

The girl that made his heart ache.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you'll be home in a few weeks?"

Sheldon nodded, "Maybe sooner."

If Vanessa kicked him out of their apartment maybe a lot sooner. He hugged Amy and then Penny as they said their goodbyes and returned to their car, leaving him alone in the Applebee's parking lot. His relationship with Amy had always been one of the mind yet no matter how many times he tried to explain that to everyone they always wanted it to be more and after Howard got married and Leonard and Penny became so exclusive he just wanted to try and fit in.

Amy was a brilliant scientist and a good friend but when it came to matters of the heart Sheldon always fell short. Perhaps it wasn't the quickest pace in the world but he had tried to feel something for Amy during their four years together. He had even kissed her on their anniversary train trip but the passion between them had died out soon after their lips separated.

For the life of him he didn't know how he could get Amy to understand that they just weren't meant to be together in a romantic kind of way. A sigh escaped him as he got into Vanessa's car and drove it back to their apartment. So many emotions were going through his head as he drove - dread, worry and excitement. They had left things so unexplained earlier he wasn't sure what would happen between them but he knew he couldn't give her up. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

x-x-x

Vanessa was sitting perched at the top of the steps in front of their apartment complex wearing tight jeans with a rip in the knee and a long sleeved white top; her hair long and curly, pulled to one side - exposing her neck and that tiny pink heart tattoo. Sheldon nearly left the car in drive as he parked quickly and hit the stairs running, taking two steps at a time when she stood to meet him. His hands found her hair as he pulled her into his kiss - holding onto her tightly as if she might disappear.

_She knows what I think about, what I think about.._

_One love,_

_Two mouths, _

_One love,_

_One house._

_No shirt._

_No blouse. _

_Just us. You'll find out - nothing that I really want to tell you about.. no.. _

The Neighborhood - Sweater Weather.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I kinda went blank for a few days trying to see which way I was going with this fic. Im trying to give their relationship depth and not rush into things all whlist keeping Sheldon in character which I think I'm failing at. Review and let me know whats up!

x-x-x-x-x-x

A gasp escaped Vanessa's lips as her back hit the apartment door and Sheldon placed his key inside the lock – never breaking their kiss. They stood outside the complex for another long minute lost in each other before he turned the knob and she backed into the living room. "Sheldon," He pulled away from her so she could take a needed breath and look at him – surprised at the desperate look in his blue eyes. "You have a girlfriend."

He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to explain his Amy situation. After a moment he sank down into the couch and buried his head in his hands. Vanessa sat down beside him gently and placed her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Amy… our relationship isn't… I just didn't think it was a big deal to mention it."

"Is she still your girlfriend?"

Sheldon turned his head to the side and frowned at the thought, reaching out to brush a strand of fallen hair from Vanessa's face. Amy was a good person but she wasn't Vanessa. She didn't make him feel the way that this blonde girl beside him did. There was no desire or passion between him and Amy. He let his eyes fall with a nod.

Vanessa couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as she put some space between them. If there relationship really wasn't worth mentioning they wouldn't still be together. "It's probably for the best. You've got to get back to your life in Pasadena." She said softly, standing to her feet. "Vanessa. I..." Sheldon reach out to take her hand but she was too quick, jerking her fingers from his grasp. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." She assured, finally forcing a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I care about you Sheldon but I get it."

He could only gape at her as she disappeared through the apartment without another word.

x-x-x

Two weeks later.

Vanessa stood over the stove staring into a large silver pot with wooden spoon in hand and a frown on her face as Sheldon walked into the kitchen. "Hey." He offered as she turned her attention to him and smiled, half-heartedly. "Hey." She placed the spoon on the counter and turned her body to face him in the small room. She had on her usual Friday night attire; gray yoga pants and a plain white top with her bright pink apron tied tightly around her thin waist. Because she was working on a recipe for class her hair was pulled back in a tight, straight pony tail and she looked… amazing. Sheldon found himself frowning at the thought of having to leave her. They had spent the past two weeks packing up his things, getting a rental car and acting as if nothing had happened between them.

It was exhausting. Every moment they found themselves in the same small room, inches from one another it took every bit of restraint they had to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

"I'm going to miss you, Vanessa." Sheldon said suddenly, closing the space between them as he touched a strand of her poker straight hair. She was standing before him with those emerald eyes and a pout on her lips at the thought of him leaving. "I…" Her eyes fell to her hands and she shook her head sadly. "I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Don't think of it as goodbye. Just, see you later?"

She finally looked up and met his eyes, "Alright. I guess I'll see you later." She didn't sound very hopeful. Sheldon would go back to Pasadena, return to his normal life there and forget all about her. Suddenly she was in his embrace, crushed tightly against his chest in a desperate hug.

"Thank you for everything, Vanessa. I promise this isn't goodbye. Okay?"

A sob suddenly escaped her as she nodded, holding him tighter. "Okay." She whispered as he released her and wiped the tears from her cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss against her waiting mouth. Vanessa ran her fingers into the back of his hair, pulling him closer as their tongues met. After several agonizing moments he finally pulled away from her, gasping for air – searching her eyes for any reason not to leave. Vanessa bit her lip and frowned, letting her eyes fall as he backed away.

"Text me, alright? The Walking Dead's starting back on Sunday. I want commentary." With that said Vanessa stood on her toes and kissed Sheldon on the cheek, giving him one last hug as he made his way to the rental car and backed out of their driveway to return to his life in Pasadena.


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x

Four hours later Sheldon was standing in the threshold of his apartment, bewildered and exhausted. The whole gang was there to welcome him home but the only problem was he didn't want to be home. He wanted to be in Los Vegas eating popcorn and watching reruns of The Walking Dead with Vanessa.

"Welcome home buddy! It's good to see you." Leonard broke the awkward silence and gave Sheldon a quick hug, ushering him into the room. "We got Chinese food! They only had shredded chicken though..." Penny assured, bracing herself for the fit he was sure to throw. "That's fine. Thanks." To everyone's surprise he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water without another word. What kind of monster had Vegas created? A Sheldon Cooper that didn't sweat the small things? Howard nearly fainted.

"What's been going on in every ones lives while I've been away?" He finally asked, taking a seat in his spot. If there was one good thing about Pasadena it was his spot on the couch, he thought, idly remembering the time a spider had scurried across the living room one night and Vanessa found herself in his lap on her couch. A sigh escaped him as he returned to the here and now and realized he had missed half of Raj's story about becoming official with Emily. "That's great Raj. I'm happy for you."

Amy had found her place beside him and was beaming from ear to ear as she rested her hand on his knee and he hadn't bothered to tell her to remove it. He just didn't have the energy tonight. "What about you, Sheldon? What have you been up to in sin city?" Bernadette asked with a smile. As if she didn't know. "Well, I took a culinary class and learned how to cook a few things. I learned how to drive. I got a tattoo." All very impressive among the group. "How about Vanessa?" Bernadette continued, her sweet smile turning into something else. Amy went ridged beside him at the mention of his former roommate.

"She's a good person. I owe her a lot." Was all he said, standing suddenly? "Thank you all for coming and seeing me after my trip but I think I will call it a night. It's been a long day."

They all said goodbye as Sheldon retired to his room, placing his overnight bag on the floor beside his bed. Everything was in its place untouched – he could just wake up tomorrow as if he had never left. A sudden boom of thunder shook his room and he sighed, picturing Vanessa's sweet face.

x-x-x

By Wednesday morning Sheldon was miserable. He sat at the small kitchen table staring into his bowl of oatmeal with a frown on his face.

"Sheldon?"

He hadn't noticed Penny walk into the apartment, apparently she had a key now, even though that was against section seventy three of the roommate agreement. He just didn't care anymore.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up from his breakfast slowly but couldn't find a smile or greeting for her. He just stared with a heart breaking look in his eyes. "Nothing. I'm okay."

Penny rolled her eyes and sat across from him at the table. "You are definitely not okay, Sheldon. You can talk to me." She assured with a smile, reaching across the table to pat his forearm. He finally met her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about Vanessa. I miss her terribly."

Surprisingly enough this wasn't a surprise to Penny. She had noticed it when she first met them. There was definitely something between them that they didn't seem to realize. "Have you talked to her?" He nodded, glancing over at his phone that lit up a second later. "We've been texting. Penny, I think I love her… and I feel bad about that. I should have these feelings for Amy but I just… don't."

Penny frowned. Amy was her friend but it was painfully obvious by now that things were not going anywhere between Sheldon and her. She had only been around Vanessa for five minutes and could tell there was something mutual between them. "Sometime's things just don't work out, Sheldon. You can't feel bad for loving someone."

Sheldon didn't know what to think of that. His lively hood was here in Pasadena but his heart was in Vegas. "I don't want to hurt Amy. I don't want her not to be a part of our group? I just don't know how to make everyone happy." A sigh escaped him as he returned his gaze to the untouched oatmeal. "Sheldon," Penny started – making him look at her. "Life is about making yourself happy. Be honest with Amy and if she's a true friend things will somehow work out. I promise."

"Thank you, Penny. I guess Amy and I have a lot to discuss after work today."

Finally Penny smiled her radiant smile and stood from the table, just as Leonard walked into the room from his morning shower. "Good morning, beautiful." He assured, pulling her into a kiss. "Sheldon. I think you should fly Vanessa out here for the weekend so we can get to know her. I'm sure she would love to see you."

The thought of seeing Vanessa seemed to brighten his spirits as he agreed and disappeared into the apartment to get ready for work. A little happier thanks to Penny's advice.

x-x-x

"Hey. I just got your message."

Sheldon looked up as Amy walked into the Cheesecake Factory quickly and took the seat across from him. "What's up?" Her bubbly expression fell flat at the look on his face. Whatever he needed to "talk about" wasn't going to be something easy like mathematic equations or string theory. "Amy. I'm not really sure how to do this. I want you to know that I think very highly of you and you are a very important part of my life. I just…"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Sheldon sank back in his chair as Amy began to panic before him. He had heard that having uncomfortable conversations in a crowded restaurant would keep things from getting out of hand but by the look on Amy's face that wasn't the case. "I can't give you what you want Amy and it's not fair to you anymore. You deserve someone who can."

Amy shook her head, a mix of emotions passing over her face as she tried to process what was happening. She had been patient with Sheldon. They were equals. They belonged together. "Sheldon, please…" Her voice broke with emotion. "Please don't do this."

"Nothing has to change between us, Amy. We can still be friends. I don't want to lose you I just…" His shoulders sank at the thought of Vanessa. Those bright green eyes and her soft hair. The way it felt between his fingers. The way she kissed him with so much passion. "I love you, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked up to Amy, meeting her intense gaze. "I love you and I've been here for you. I don't know what you think you have with that girl from Vegas but you've only know her for a few months. Don't do this."

"She makes me happy, Amy. She makes me want to be a better person. I'm sorry." Sheldon reach across the table and took Amy's hand, squeezing it gently as she searched for the words to fix this between them. "I love you." Was all she could find. Sheldon shook his head and frowned, letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry Amy but I don't have those feelings for you." That seemed to drive the nail home as she stood from the table and stormed off without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First off - THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! I love that you are feeling this story so much! Please keep them coming and any ideas or concerns you have I love it all.

Vanessa curled her legs under herself on the couch, clicking mindlessly through the channels. If Sheldon was there they could go see a movie or get dinner but he was gone and she didn't have any desire to hang out with their mutual friends. _"You can't just sit in this apartment forever, V. Sheldon's gone back to his life. Don't waste yours waiting on him..." _Her friend's advice wasn't something she wanted to hear tonight. Somehow they would make time for each other even if they lived five hours away from one another. They would still be friends.

A sigh escaped her pouted lips at the thought. She didn't want to be Sheldon's friend anymore. In the past year he had become her dearest friend, the smartest, sweetest person she had ever met and she wanted him, in every sense of the word. That innocent school boy charm he always seemed to have made her heart skip a beat. She sighed again, glancing over at her phone as it lit up - Sheldon's smiling, handsome face looking up at her.

"How'd you know I was thinking about you?" She answered, smiling for the first time since she'd seen him last. "You probably think about me every second of the day. It's not that hard." He assured with a grin, causing her to laugh. If only he knew how true that was. "Whatever. You left me. I don't even remember your name, Dr. Cooper."

The line went quiet for a moment. There was something about the way his last name rolled off her tongue that made him want to get in his car and drive to Vegas to do ungodly things to her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I miss you Vanessa."

"I miss you too, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked down at the ticket in his hands, "I bought you a round trip ticket to Pasadena. I'm mailing it out tomorrow. I want you to meet my friends here and show you around town."

"I don't think your girlfriend would want you showing me around town."

A beat passed between them. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore, V."

"You can't break up with your girlfriend of four years and then bring some new girl nobody knows to town. That's not cool."

"It was their idea for you to come spend the weekend with us. I need to see you Vanessa. Being without you makes me want to quit my job and come clean casinos for a living."

Vanessa laughed at the thought. Germaphobe Sheldon cleaning disgusting casinos for a living. He must really care about her. "Well we can't have that, can we? Alright I'll come but no more kissing! My grandmother use to say if you can't be the tablecloth don't settle for the dish rag."

"I have no idea what that means." Sheldon assured, "...and there will be kissing. I can't stop thinking about the way you kiss me."

Vanessa was at a loss for words, "Goodnight, Sheldon. See you Saturday."

"Goodnight, V. Looking forward to it."

Vanessa clicked her phone off and sighed, placing her hand over her racing heart. Sheldon Cooper was going to be the death of her.

x-x-x

"How could he do this to me, Penny?! I've put up with so much crap from him in the past four years! How could he just fall for some trashy blond bimbo!"

Penny held her phone away from her face as Amy yelled into it, sighing as he looked over at Leonard who was lost in an episode of Modern Marvels. This was not how she pictured spending their night together.

"Amy... Amy! Calm down."

"I can't calm down Penny! He broke up with me! My life is ruined! I'm going to die a lonely miserable person!"

Leonard looked over at his finance and gave her a sympathetic smile. She had been on the phone with Amy for thirty minutes already and it didn't seem like she was doing any better since Sheldon had dropped the bomb and broken up with her.

"Amy, sweetie. You have to see that Sheldon wasn't the right guy for you. He said he still wants you in his life..."

"You talked to him?"

"Well, yeah... I..."

"Oh my god! I should have known Sheldon couldn't come up with something like this by himself! Did you tell him to break up with me?!"

"What? No! I mean... he was already going to break up with you Amy. You weren't happy and he isn't happy. I just think it's time for you both to move on. There's someone out there for you that you truly deserve."

"Oh so he deserves that Vegas whore?! Thanks a lot Penny. Some friend you are."

Penny's eyes went wide. "Amy. Don't be mad. We're besties remember?" She glanced down at her phone and sighed as the call dropped - looking over to Leonard. "Don't worry about Amy or Sheldon anymore tonight. Just come over here with me." He assured, reaching out to her as she fell into his lap.

x-x-x-x-x

Vanessa stepped into the airport lobby wearing cut off shorts and a peach top that really brought out the green of her eyes. Her hair was pulled straight and fell just past her shoulders in soft blond strands and her smile lit up the entire airport once she met his blue eyes.

Sheldon felt his heart flop in his chest at the sight of her.

"I'm glad you couldn't stay away from me for more than seven days." She assured with a grin as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her for a long, needed hug. Sheldon scooped her up in his embrace and held her for what seemed like hours. "I couldn't stay away from you for seven seconds even if I tried." He whispered against her ear, breathing in her tropical perfume. After another long moment they pulled away from each other and he took her carryon bag, slipping it over his shoulder.

"I thought we'd run by Caltech and I'd show you my office. I've got to grab some paperwork to look over this weekend and the guys should be there. You've already met Penny and Bernadette but they'll be over sometime this evening."

"Okay." She assured, a bit nervous about meeting Sheldon's friends. The girls looked pretty normal but meeting his genius coworkers was a bit intimidating. The smartest friend she knew beside Sheldon was the guy that had given him his tattoo and that was saying a lot for old Greg. "We could run by the store after that and grab some things for dinner? I'd love to cook for your friends and also get some practice in before class Monday. Mrs. Belcher is going to be grading our dishes from now on and I really want to pass her class with high marks. It could be the difference between working at McDonalds or L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon."

"You're the best cook I've ever known, V. Even better than MeMaw but god help you if you ever tell her that. I'll have to kill you."

Vanessa giggled at the thought and let Sheldon lead her out into the parking lot where his blue Honda Civic was waiting.

x-x-x

"Guys. I want you to meet Vanessa. Vanessa this is my roommate Leonard, Bernadette's husband Howard and Raj."

Vanessa extended her hand and smiled at them, "V is fine." She assured, glaring at Sheldon. "Vanessa is my grandmother."

The guys laughed and greeted her. "Well, we are off to get some papers from my office and then to the market. V wants to cook dinner for everyone tonight."

"That sounds great. I'm sure Bernie will help. She loves to cook."

"Awesome." Vanessa assured with a smile. "Hopefully we'll be ready around six?" Everyone agreed to that time and Vanessa said it was great to meet them as Sheldon took her hand and guided her to his office. A minute later he was ushering her inside the large room, placing his hand on her back as he closed the door behind them.

Vanessa turned around as Sheldon closed the space between them and took her face in his hands, pressing his mouth against hers quickly. A gasp escaped her as he walked her into the room, running his fingers into her hair as he kissed her with every bit of passion he could muster. Once they were inside the room he wasted no time; lifting her so she could sit comfortably on top of his desk.

"God, Vanessa..." He whispered, searching her face as she looked up at him with her waiting lips parted, breathing hard. "I've pictured this in my head since Monday morning. I can't..." He kissed her again, "I can't get any work done without you here. All I can think about is you."

He didn't give her a chance to answer as his mouth found hers again and she leaned back against the desk allowing him to advance on top of her. There had never been anyone in his life that he wanted to touch as much as Vanessa, to feel every inch of her soft skin against his. She was the only person to make him think about things other than string theory. To make him think about sex.

Sheldon pulled away from Vanessa enough to look at her; her chest heaving with anticipation. There was no denying the look in her eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "We should probably get to the market before it closes." He whispered, pushing himself up from the desk slowly. Vanessa sat up and smoothed her hair as she watched him move. She didn't want dinner or to meet his friends. She wanted him.

x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope this doesn't disappoint! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming!

X-x-x

"Oh my god, Vanessa."

Penny swallowed another bite before continuing, "This is amazing. The best thing I've ever ate!" The darker blond assured, taking another quick bite. Leonard, Howard, Bernie, Raj, Emily and Sheldon all agreed as they sat gathered around the apartment eating her famous Mambo Chicken with Mango Salsa. V smiled at the thought of them loving her food and blushed a little, taking her seat beside Sheldon.

"I'm so glad you like it. It's one of my favorites." She assured, taking a bite herself. "You could be a world famous cook, for real." Penny continued with a smile, nodding towards Sheldon. "You could work at one of LA's fancy restaurants. You could get me and Leonard in for free!"

Vanessa laughed at the thought, glancing over at Sheldon. Could she move to LA to see him more? Would he want her to? "Well, I still have a few months of school left before I could even think about finding a serious chef job but I'm excited! I hope a nice place would like my cooking. It's been a dream of mine for a long time."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Sheldon assured quietly, studying her as he ate his dinner. "Hell I'd hire you to cook for me!" Raj assured, causing Emily to give him a narrowed look. "I mean, no I wouldn't." Everyone laughed, including Emily as Raj finished his food quietly. It was odd not having Amy with them but Vanessa was friendly and funny and she really did bring out the best in Sheldon.

x-x

"Ohh, I'm so stuffed." Howard groaned, leaning back on the couch as Bernie and Penny gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. "I'll help with that." Vanessa assured, taking Sheldon and Raj's plate.

"No way! Where I come from the cook doesn't have to clean up. You and Sheldon go spend some time together. We'll clean this up." Penny assured, smiling brightly at the couple as they thanked her and decided on a movie. "Are you guys sure you don't want to come? We could wait."

"We've got to get home soon. Going to visit Howie's mom tomorrow. It was so good getting to know you though and thanks for dinner! I hope you'll visit again soon." Bernie assured, hugging Vanessa suddenly. "Yeah. It was great meeting you V. Plus you know thanks for making Sheldon not so crazy." Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Howard.

"I've got work stuff later plus you guys need some time together! We'll stay over at my place tonight and see you in the morning." Penny grinned at Sheldon and hugged Vanessa. "Thanks for cooking. I can't get over how amazing it was."

Moments later Sheldon ushered Vanessa towards his car, opening the passenger's door for her before getting in himself. He gripped the wheel tightly, keeping his eyes forward as he turned the key and backed out onto the highway. Why this girl insisted on wearing those tight faded blue jeans every time they went out he would never know. His mind was made for solving the unsolvable yet he couldn't figure her out. Vanessa clicked her seatbelt and glanced over at him, meeting his eyes. "Your friends are really great. This town is really great too. I'm loving the low key environment."

"This is a good neighborhood and they are good friends." Sheldon stated matter of fact. "However, you aren't here so it isn't that great."

They turned down the avenue towards the movie theater. "Aw, Shel. Maybe one day we will be in the same state but until then absence makes the heart grow fonder." Vanessa assured quietly as he pulled into the back of the theater parking and turned off the car, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Vanessa. I know the recent circumstances with Amy make this a little hard to believe but I am quite fond of you. I have never felt this way about any other person before." He finally looked at her, taking her hand in his and placing it to his chest, his fast beating heart thumping against her fingertips.

"Shel," She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him, softly at first. A sigh escaped his lips as her tongue brushed against his, pulling him into her. After a long moment she unbuckled her belt and advanced towards him, slipping her small frame easily between the steering wheel and his chest - straddling him in the driver's seat of his new car.

His eyes searched her face as she settled into his embrace and continued their kiss, pushing him back into the seat as she guided his hands to her hips. He held her tightly against himself, feeling his arousal come to life as she moved away from his mouth and nibbled at his ear - his breathing heavy and struggled. "Sheldon," She whispered against his ear - causing him to groan in response. "Touch me."

Vanessa pulled away just enough to watch his reaction - surprised and unsure at first as his fingers traced the hem of the lacy white shirt she wore. Her own gasp escaped her once his cool hands found her back, running his long fingers against her spine. She leaned forward again and placed her lips to his, kissing him slowly as he continued exploring soft skin with his fingertips.

x-x-x

"How was the movie last night?"

Sheldon looked up from his cereal slowly, meeting Vanessa's eyes before looking at Leonard. "Um," He was at a loss. Not a very good liar - he and Vanessa had spent the majority of the night in each other's embrace and yet coitus hadn't been mentioned. Having never participated in the act of making love he hadn't been sure how to bring it up and Vanessa, being a lady hadn't mentioned it so they were content in just being in each other's presence. Or so he thought.

"We decided to get ice cream instead and just hang out. There wasn't much going on at the movies anyway." Vanessa answered quickly with a smile, thankful that Penny walked into the room soon after. "Alright. I'm calling a girls day. Leonard said you both had work stuff that you were neglecting so I'm taking Vanessa out for a few hours."

Sheldon frowned at the thought but Penny was right. If he wanted Caltech to continue funding his Dark Matter research then he had to get some work done today and the thought of V having to sit around while he did that wasn't good. "That sounds great. Do you mind?" Vanessa asked, looking over at Sheldon. He did seem to mind but he smiled anyway. "Of course not. Just don't be gone long. You're only here for 37 and a half more hours."

Vanessa grinned. "You're such a braineack." She assured, giving him a little shove as she pushed herself from the table and went to his room to get ready. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" He called after her, giving Leonard and Penny an odd look as they smiled at him.

"Wow. You are smitten my friend." Leonard teased, causing Sheldon to return to his cereal with a huff.

x-x-x-x-x

"You have no idea how different Sheldon is now that he's met you."

Vanessa took a sip of her latte as she and Penny sat comfortably in the salon, getting a pedicure. "Everyone keeps saying that but I liked Sheldon since the minute I met him. Maybe it was because he was in a new place and didn't know anyone but he really is sweet."

"Sweet on you! I wish Leonard looked at me the way Sheldon looks at you."

Vanessa smiled at the thought. She was falling hard for the tall physicist. Had the security lights not came on in the theater parking lot last night she wasn't so sure she wouldn't have had her way with him then and there.

"Yeah. That's the look." Penny said with a laugh. "It's so romantic. I can't help it I love love."

Vanessa laughed with her and shook her head. "Well it seems you know all about my love life tell me about yours. You and Leonard look really happy together."

Penny beamed at the thought of Leonard. "He's the best. He's so sweet and loyal and kind. I love him a lot."

"That's sweet. When's the big day?"

"Probably the end of next month. It's going to be a small thing like Howard and Bernadette had... but I totally want you there!"

"Oh, Penny. I couldn't impose on your wedding."

"Whatever! We're friends! Of course you're coming."

Vanessa smiled at the thought. Sheldon's friends really were great.

x-x-x-x-x

"I don't want you to leave." Sheldon said suddenly, staring up at the ceiling in his room as Vanessa lay quietly beside him. "They have culinary school's here. There's one seven point four miles from Caltech. I checked. Twice."

Vanessa giggled at her over processed friend. "Sheldon. You know I don't want to leave either but it won't be forever. It's your turn to come visit me." She assured quietly, taking his hand in hers as the morning light filtered through the blinds. They hadn't got much sleep the night before as they talked about her day with Penny and his research. No one would probably ever call her smart but when Sheldon talked about his passions it made her love him that much more. To see what drove him in life was amazing. Even if she barely knew what he was talking about.

They had so many things going on this week she wasn't sure when she would see him again. With her classes and mid-terms next week she would have to devote a lot of time perfecting her best recipes for school and he was in talks of a mining experiment to study Dark Matter this week. Vanessa frowned at the thought as he turned on his side and hovered over her, frowning as well.

"You're too beautiful to frown."

Suddenly, Vanessa leaned forward and kissed him - placing her hands around his neck to bring him down on her. If she had to leave him she would leave him with something to think about. Sheldon kissed her back slowly, running his hand into her shirt and stopping just at her breast, hesitating for only a moment before caressing her gently. Vanessa gasped at his touch, pressing her body into his as their kiss gained passion.

"Vanessa. I can't take much more of this... I want to make love to you." Sheldon whispered against her mouth, searching her face for any sign she didn't want the same thing. His words were nearly her undoing as she nodded, bringing him down into her kiss again.

After a moment she maneuvered in the bed so that she was straddling his waist and pulled her shirt off quickly - sitting before him with only those tiny black shorts on. "Dear lord..." He whispered, moving his hands up her sides - deliberately avoiding her breasts as his fingers found her hair and he brought her down to him, kissing her passionately.

"Sheldon."

Leonard knocked on the door suddenly, causing a groan to pass between them. "Penny wants to know if you guys want to grab breakfast before V's flight?" So this was how it felt to be interrupted, Sheldon thought with another groan, making a mental note to never do it again.

He studied Vanessa's face for a long moment, unable to move away from her as she hovered over him, breathing hard and waiting.

"Sheldon?"

Finally Vanessa nodded, removing herself from his bed and fetching her shirt - causing the physicist to fall back on his bed and cover his face with his hands, running his hands into his hair in frustration.

"Ok, Leonard. We'll be out in a second."

x-x-x

"Looks like this is goodbye again." Vanessa assured, frowning at the thought. "Just see you later - remember?" Sheldon said, pulling her into his embrace.

They stayed in that position for a long time, holding on to one another as Sheldon ran his fingers through her hair; his lips against the top of her head. Breakfast had lasted a lot longer than either would have liked so there was no time to return to the apartment and finish what they had so desperately started.

Sheldon felt on edge and hoped that somehow this feeling would subside enough to allow him his daily activities. They called out her flight number which caused them to finally pull away. "Be safe. Text me when you make it home, alright?"

Vanessa nodded, taking her carryon bag as she gave him a quick kiss goodbye and turned towards the waiting area. Just before she reach the gate Sheldon called out to her, "V! Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly, causing her to smile. "I thought I already was." She assured before stepped into the hallway and disappearing back to Vegas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I look forward to them! I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint! MA ratings to follow.

x-x-x

_I miss you._

V glanced over at her cellphone as it blinked on and the message popped up from Sheldon followed by: _Terribly. _This caused her to smile and brush a strand of fallen hair from her messy bun behind her ear. _I miss you too. _She typed back quickly as the microwave beeped declaring her popcorn was ready. It was going to be another boring Friday night without Sheldon; curled up on the couch in her gray yoga pants and oversized light pink long sleeved shirt. The Notebook was waiting patiently in her DVD player. If she couldn't have Sheldon, Ryan Gosling would have to do.

A soft knock on her front door startled her, causing her to sit the popcorn down and make her way across the small room. After a moment she jerked the door open - surprised to see Sheldon standing before her holding a handful of white and yellow daisies.

"I couldn't be away from you another minute." He assured quietly as she ushered him inside the room and closed the door. "I never would have pegged you for a romantic Dr Cooper." Vanessa took the flowers from him just as he leaned down and kissed her, sliding one hand into the back of her hair while the other pulled her close to his body. He kissed her with a weeks' worth of desire, holding her tightly as she abandoned the flowers in her glass of water and slid her hands up his chest, pulling him in closer.

In his 30 years he had imagined what coitus might be like once or twice. At the end of the day he was still a man. Messy, intriguing and scary had come to mind but he never thought it would be so much more than a science experiment. With every touch he felt himself come alive at Vanessa's finger tips and for once in his life he was literally at a loss for words. After a long moment she broke away from his mouth, breathing heavily as her cool fingers grazed his stomach - working his belt free from its clasp. He stood before her perfectly still, holding his breath as she pulled his belt free and discarded it on the floor.

Vanessa looked up at him slowly; looking at him with wide vulnerable green eyes. "Sheldon," She whispered, causing his heart to nearly jump from his chest. He could only stare as she stood with him in the small hallway, their chests nearly touching, her fingers on the waist of his pants and their hearts exposed to one another. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She finally asked, bracing herself for rejection. It wasn't a secret that Sheldon was a virgin but after spending the day with chatty Penny she had learned that he had no desire to do anything like this with his longtime girlfriend Amy. The last thing she wanted was to be his biggest regret.

"Vanessa," His voice came out a bit broken and heavy with desire. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

x-x-x

A groan escaped Sheldon as Vanessa kissed him just below his ear, moving her lips to his jaw before finally finding his mouth with hers. She continued to kiss him for several agonizing minutes - leaning forward so their chests touched but her hips remained completely still, causing another low groan to pass between them once she finally began to move.

She pulled away from his kiss just enough to see his intense expression - watching her every move with a look of a broken man on his face. Vanessa smiled, holding herself up by placing her hands gently on his bare chest - grinding her hips against his as he leaned his head back and moaned softly. It was in this one intense moment she realized she could probably ask anything of him and he would do it - no questions asked.

"Vanessa," Sheldon gasped, placing his hands on either side of her hips as she picked up the pace. "V, I'm so close." He groaned, holding her tightly as she leaned back further and cried out softly, biting her bottom lip as her own pleasure took over her body. A moment later Sheldon joined her, clutching her hips as she collapsed on top of him with a gasp. She laid on his chest breathing hard, making those soft little noises he loved as he ran his fingers down her hair and back in a soothing rhythm.

"Sheldon," She turned her head so he could see her beautiful face and he smiled at her, raising an eyebrow as if to ask her to continue. "That was... amazing? Is there a word better than amazing?"

He thought for a minute, never breaking the trance with his fingers on her back. "Astonishing?" Vanessa giggled quietly, closing her eyes with a sigh. "Don't push it." She assured causing him to laugh. "If you don't stop with those fingers we're going to be up all night and I really don't want to look like I spent the night at a sex party at Penny and Leonard's brunch tomorrow."

Sheldon continued running his fingers up and down her spine as her breathing slowly regulated. His roommate was marrying Penny in two days. All of their friends, including Amy who had reconciled with Penny but kept her distance from him, were getting together for brunch in the morning to discuss etiquette for the ceremony. Leave it to Penny to wait another month and change the entire plans for her wedding at the last minute. Her dad who thankfully loved Leonard was flying in to walk her down the aisle along with a few other close family members of the couple.

"That sounds like a great idea actually." He assured with a grin, only to have her finally climb over him to gather her clothes. Sheldon did the same and after a minute they found themselves lying beside one another in his small bed. "I've created a monster." V stated with a laugh, finding his hand and linking their fingers in the dark as he wrapped a protective arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x

"V! I'm so glad you could make it!" Penny beamed as Vanessa and Sheldon entered the beautifully decorated villa; hugging her newest friend tightly. "You look beautiful like always." V assured as Sheldon hugged his friend. "Aw! Thank you. Isn't this beautiful? They really decorated it just like I wanted!"

Vanessa looked around the room, tiny white candles floated in glass and purple center pieces on each table where Howard, Bernie, Raj, Emily, Amy, Leonard and family gathered. It was beautiful.

"Amy's promised to be on her best behavior. She even brought a date. An intern from her bio lab. His names Ian." Penny assured with a tight smile, ushering them over to the table quickly. "Hi everyone." Sheldon greeted, while Vanessa just gave them a shy wave. This obviously wasn't something he wanted to be doing but for Leonard and Penny he would endure.

"Sheldon. This is Ian." Amy stated quickly, trying not to glare at Vanessa as her tall, awkward date greeted them. "Hello Ian. Penny tells me you're a Biology intern at Amy's work place. It is a fascinating career indeed."

Amy grinned as Sheldon and Vanessa joined them at the table. "I'm really excited to get started. Monday we'll be dissecting the brain of a pig that apparently died from a heat stroke." Ian assured, causing the others to frown at the mention of dissecting animals over brunch. "Fascinating." Sheldon said with a forced smile, turning his attention to Vanessa.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded, "Surprise me."

Once Sheldon was gone Amy sank her claws into Vanessa, "So. V? Is it? What exactly do you do in Nevada?" Vanessa looked around the table - she had spent several weekends with Sheldon's friends and they all knew quite a bit about her and her love for cooking. She also knew that Amy had got every bit of information on her from Penny so no one really knew why she was asking an obvious question. "I'm studying to become a chef. Right now I work at a local restaurant part time as their short order cook."

Amy just smiled, causing even more awkwardness. "A short order cook. Well, that's nice." Sheldon returned to the table a moment later, causing Amy turn her attention back to him. "How's the relationship agreement going? It takes a while to get used to." V looked at Sheldon then back to Amy. Relationship Agreement? "What's that?" She asked innocently, adding a smile to drive it home. Penny had also told her about the ridiculous relationship agreement that Sheldon had wrote up for his last relationship. He had never mentioned one to her so she assumed he didn't want nor need one to be with her but had he she would have quickly put him in his place about it. Sheldon just shrugged. He had never considered a relationship agreement with Vanessa. "Seriously?!" Amy yelled, causing everyone at the table to finish up their food quickly. This was supposed to be a day to celebrate Penny and Leonard's love not harp on failed romances. Once they ate the group broke up to mingle amongst Penny and Leonard's families yet somehow Amy and Ian found them back in Sheldon's presence.

"I've come pretty far in my ape studies since we talked last Sheldon. Henry is recovering quite well from his heart cath and that virology scare we had last year."

Sheldon forced a smile towards Amy as Vanessa slipped in beside him and placed her hand in his, touching his shoulder slightly. "I hate to interrupt but Leonard's mother wants to say hello. She told me to find you and well, she's a little scary." She stated with a laugh, causing Sheldon to turn in Leonard's direction. "She is scary but delightful." He assured with a genuine smile.

"We were just talking about virology and its involvement with sociobiology." Amy assured as Leonard's mother walked over and began a conversation with Sheldon. "Oh," V said quietly - not real sure what either of those words meant. Amy laughed suddenly, obviously at Vanessa - causing Sheldon and Penny to turn their attention towards them.

"How long do you really think this - whatever this is between you two - will last before Sheldon realizes you can't keep up with him on an intellectual level?" Amy asked suddenly, "No relationship can thrive off movie quotes and superhero references forever."

Vanessa took a step back as if Amy had slapped her in the face.

"Amy Farrah Fowler!" Penny yelled, storming towards the two from across the room. Vanessa put her hand up, assuring Penny that it was alright. She turned towards Amy and smiled, her bright green eyes sparkling as the taller biologist stared at her - waiting for a response. "It's alright, Penny. Amy's right." Penny looked at V with a frown. Amy wasn't right. She was the best thing that had ever happened to Sheldon Cooper and everyone knew it. He might be smarter than her but he was smarter than everyone. That wasn't really something you could compare. Vanessa leaned towards Amy so only Penny, Sheldon and maybe Leonard's mom could hear.

"I guess when we run out of things to talk about we'll just have to fuck. A lot." Vanessa stated quietly, grinning as Amy's face turned bright red and her eyes narrowed at the thought. It had been a low blow but she asked for it. Penny suddenly burst out laughing, causing Amy to glare at her as well. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry... that was just... the best thing she could have said in her defense." She assured, covering her mouth as another laugh escaped her.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I hope this chap didn't disappoint! Sorry for the Amy bashing at the end. I do love her character on the show just in my mind I like my Dr. Cooper a bit more normal and she just isn't right for him lol. I hope you enjoy and I tried to look up some technically lingo for the smart ones to talk about but its late and I'm tired and I have no idea if it makes any sense! Please please please review! It makes me soo happy! 3


	7. Chapter 7

"This is preposterous. Only the groom is supposed to refrain from seeing his bride on their wedding day. Not the entire wedding party." Sheldon grumbled, watching Vanessa dig through her bag for her makeup to spend the day across the hall getting ready with Penny and Bernadette. They wouldn't see each other until the ceremony began at 2pm. "Let Penny have her day, Shel. She doesn't want the guys seeing the girls until it starts."

She turned to Sheldon who was sitting on the edge of his bed and leaned down to place her lips gently against his, kissing him softly. They kissed each other for a long moment before Vanessa finally pulled away. "I have to go..." She whispered, still dangerously close to his mouth.

Sheldon frowned and allowed her to return to her tasks, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

x-x-x-x-x

At promptly 2pm Sheldon found himself surrounded by soft music, standing beside his best friends as Bernadette, Amy and Vanessa began the long decent down the bridal isle towards them. His breath caught in his throat once he finally saw Vanessa, causing Raj to giggle and be nudged by Howard.

She looked absolutely stunning in the deep purple dress that clung to her like a second skin, the lacy hem falling just above her knee. Vanessa smiled at him from across the aisle as they all took their places; her hair cascading down her back in blond ringlets. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and all he could do was smile back, not even taking his eyes off her as the wedding march began to play and an equally stunning Penny walked down the aisle with her dad.

The ceremony began as Penny took Leonard's hands in hers and the preacher began talking. _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two people, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. _ Vanessa stole a glance at Sheldon, surprised that he was staring at her with such intensity she felt herself blush. _It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. _Sheldon finally let his gaze fall before turning his attention to the preacher; listening to the words solemnly. Before meeting Vanessa he never thought about the act of physical love or matters of the heart. Until this very second in time he had never considered marring someone. _Do you, Leonard take this woman to be our wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health? Remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? _"I do." Leonard assured loudly, smiling at Penny as she squeezed his hands in her own as the preacher recited the same lines to her. "I do." She squeaked, causing a few people to laugh. _By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. _

Leonard leaned forward and kissed Penny gently, lingering just a bit too long as the crowd began to clap and cheer.

x-x-x

"Penny you are a beautiful bride. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your special day." Vanessa assured, gathering Penny in a tight hug as they mingled among the crowd of people. "Oh, sweetie! Thank you! I love you!" She assured with a happy squeal, hugging her tightly. "Oh maw maw! No don't drink from that punch bowl!" She yelled suddenly, breaking away from V with a smile as she made her way to her grandmother. Amy stepped around the corner suddenly, finding herself face to face with Vanessa.

They stared at one another for a long moment before V exhaled and frowned. "Hey. I want to apologize for yesterday. That was really inappropriate of me and I'm not that kind of person."

Amy just stared at her, taking a long sip from her drink. The best thing about this wedding was the open bar.

"I know I met Sheldon during a part of his life when he was so desperate to find change and that he put you through some tough years before that but you should grow from it and not let it get you down."

Amy rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something snotty. Vanessa placed a finger in the air, cutting her off. "I won't apologize for caring about him because I really do. All I can say is while you're so busy looking for Sheldon you're missing out on seeing Ian." She assured, nodding towards Amy's date who was staring at her from across the room. Amy was a little shocked that Ian was watching her with a smile on his face. "He is really cute." She said suddenly with a smile. "...and he held my hand yesterday when we were leaving the brunch. It took Sheldon 6 months to even consider holding my hand."

V smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, I think you should go talk to him. He's definitely into you."

Amy smiled at the thought and nodded, "Alright. I'm sorry for what I said too." They parted ways a few seconds later and Vanessa found herself standing before Sheldon finally. She hadn't got to see much of him while meeting Penny and Leonard's relatives and talking to Howard and Bernadette. "Hey. Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, watching Amy walk towards Ian.

She thought for a moment and met his eyes. "What if Amy's right?" She said suddenly, causing him to frown. "What if you get bored with me after a while? I can't challenge you like she does. I'm... not a smart man, Jenny..."

V frowned. _A relationship cannot thrive off movies quotes and superhero references forever. _She let her gaze fall to her hands as Sheldon placed a hand on either side of her face, making her look up at him. "Vanessa. You are everything I could ever want in a girlfriend. With you there's so much more… you make me want to be a better man."

She forced a smile, nodding at him. "You are kind and beautiful and smart and funny. I love you, V." He said suddenly, surprising them both. After a moment she stepped on her toes and placed her lips to his softly. "I love you too, Sheldon."

x-x-x

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming so I know my story isn't failing. I love hearing your input and ideas and suggestions. Even if you don't like it. I love romantic Sheldon. Sigh. I am also pissed at BBT moved to Thursday! Bummer.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa tapped her spoon against her glass and stood up to make a quick toast, smiling down at Penny and Leonard as they kissed and everyone quieted down. "I just want to say here's to love," she glanced over at Sheldon and met his smile. "Here's to friendship and new relationships." She added raising her glass to the crowd. Everyone clapped as Penny's dad stood to say a few words about the couple and Sheldon touched her arm, nodding towards the exit. "Do you want to get some air?" He asked quietly as she nodded and followed him outside. Once they stepped into the cool night air Sheldon grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her quickly; running his fingers down the rough lace of her dress. "We should leave. Now." He stated, letting his eyes roam over her in that dress. "It's maddening watching you in that room with all those people when I just want you to myself."

V laughed at the thought, placing her hand on his chest. "We haven't even danced yet. Leonard and Penny will be on their honeymoon for the rest of the week. We'll have the entire 3rd floor to ourselves tonight." She assured with a wink, kissing him again. "Now, come on you can get me a drink."

x-x-x

"So, how does it feel being a married man?" Raj asked Leonard as he sat around the table with Sheldon and Howard, watching Bernie, Amy, Emily, Vanessa and Penny on the dance floor. "It feels great actually." Leonard assured with a smile, never taking his eyes off Penny. "I'm a lucky man."

The quick paced song slowly changed into a mellower tune, causing the girls to come over to the table and take their respected man's hand. Sheldon hesitated for a moment but took Vanessa hand with a smile and followed her out onto the dance floor where most of the couples were swaying together with the music. Vanessa placed her hands on Sheldon's shoulders, guiding his to her waiting waist; their chests touching. They moved with the music for a while, holding one another until Sheldon couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her, placing his hands on each side of her face. Vanessa kissed him back slowly running her fingers down his arms as the world around them melted away.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before an obviously drunk Raj's thick accent broke through their moment and yelled, "Get a room Cooper!" Causing Sheldon to pull away from her breathlessly. His eyes searched her face, desperation passing between them. "Now?" He whispered, taking her hand as she could only nod. A moment later they had said goodnight to the newlyweds and were on their way back to his apartment in Pasadena.

x-x

Sheldon backed Vanessa into his apartment, never breaking their kiss as he shut the door and placed his arms around her letting his fingers caress the rough lacy fabric of her dress. "I am not a violent man, Vanessa." He groaned, his voice low and throaty as he watched her step back and remove her heels – backing herself into the apartment and towards his bedroom. "…but I have never wanted to remove someone's clothes as badly as I want to remove this dress."

A grin spread across her face as she turned her back to him and lifted her long hair into a ponytail, letting a few strands fall down her back. "Unzip." She ordered as he touched her back and unzipped the dress at an agonizing pace. Her smooth skin was exposed to him now and surprising them both he placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Shel…," She whimpered as his lips found the dip of her neck, trailing tiny kisses to her ear. Vanessa turned back to face him when he stopped his delightful caresses; staring at her with a new, less passionate look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, touching his face with her fingertips. "I really do love you, Vanessa."

This caused her to smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Then show me." She assured, taking his hand in hers and guiding him into the bedroom. Vanessa continued their kiss, pulling him into her as his hands finally worked that dress to the floor and she stood before him completely naked. A dress like that didn't require underwear. Sheldon swallowed hard, taking her all in. "Beautiful," He whispered in that low sensual voice that caused goose bumps to form on her skin. Wasting no time he began pulling at his tie, loosening it from around his neck as Vanessa took charge of his belt, slipping the leather through the buckle. After an intense moment they were in his bed, kissing fiercely.

"Sheldon," Vanessa gasped once he broke free from her lips and continued to kiss down her neck, between her breasts and past her navel, causing a moan to escape her once his tongue found her clit. Her eyes shot open in the dark, fingers grasping his hair as her back arched and she cried out, holding him in place as he worked skillfully at her most sensitive spots. "Shel," She moaned, trying to squirm away from him – feeling something deep within her about to explode and rip her away from this world. He slid his arms around her waist, holding her against his mouth as waves of pleasure washed over her trembling body. It seemed like a decade had passed before he finally couldn't take anymore and buried himself inside of her, causing her to dig her nails into his back. "Oh my god, Sheldon." She moaned as he rested his head beside hers, pouring everything he had into each thrust before his own pleasure took over and he lost himself in her.

x-x

Vanessa opened her eyes slowly, surprised that Sheldon was looking down at her with a smile on his face. "I really do love you, Vanessa." He whispered his earlier words, brushing her fallen hair from her face. Vanessa smiled up at him, kissing his waiting mouth. "I really do love you too, Dr. Cooper." After a few more stolen kisses Sheldon slid over in the bed, pulling her onto his chest. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked quietly, listening to the steady thud of his heart. "What?"

"Oh you know what."

Sheldon grinned at the thought. "I've always been a quick learner, Vanessa. You shouldn't underestimate me." She raised her head up to look at him, smiling. "Never. Dr. Cooper." Once she was against his chest again, his fingers stroking her long soft hair she closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the day finally. "V," Sheldon whispered, never breaking his soft caresses. "Hm?"

"I want you to meet my family. Thanksgiving is coming up in a few weeks and my MeMaw will be 83. My mother wants me to come to Texas for the holiday and I want you to come with me."

Vanessa opened her eyes, staring at the wall for a moment. She didn't know how she felt about talking about MeMaw after having mind blowing sex with her grandson. "Really? You want me to meet them?" She finally asked, searching his face for any sign of doubt. He only nodded, smiling at her. "I'm going to need some family appropriate dresses. Amish dresses." Sheldon laughed at the thought, idly thinking back to the dress she had worn to Penny's wedding. "Whatever you wear. They will love you."

x-x-x


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later.

"How about this?"

Sheldon removed a tiny piece of black fabric from Vanessa's closet and held it up, his signature sly smile across his face. V turned to his suggestion and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the dresser.

"I am not meeting your devout Christian mother wearing hooker clothes, Sheldon."

Defeated, Sheldon sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as she packed a bright pink bag with her most conservative clothes. "I just don't know about this, Shel. I need a haircut." Their eyes met in the mirror above the dresser and she frowned, touching a lock of white blond hair. Mary Cooper was going to take one look at her and laugh, sending her back to Vegas on her ass. Penny had assured her that Sheldon's mom was a saint; very easy going and open minded and after thirty minutes of pleading told her that Mary was quite fond of Amy.

Amy Farrah Fowler who was Vanessa's complete and utter opposite.

"I just don't know about this." She repeated quietly, turning to face him with a look of panic on her beautiful face. Sheldon ushered her over and pulled her into his arms, looking up at her from the bed. "Listen to me. Everyone is going to love you. What's not to love?"

She couldn't bring herself to smile. There was plenty not to like about a woman who had perverted her baby boy. Mary wasn't dumb; one look at Amy and Sheldon together and you could tell they weren't having sex but it was pretty obvious that there was something amazing happening behind closed doors when they were together. A sigh escaped her lips.

"If it's causing you this much stress we won't go. We can stay here in this bed and you can cook me an amazing Thanksgiving dinner in Vegas." Sheldon finally said with a frown. He had been looking forward to seeing MeMaw but Vanessa's wellbeing was important to him as well. "No. I really would love to meet them. I'm just afraid they'll take one look at me and think I'm not good enough for you."

"How could you think that?"

"Look at your last girlfriend, Shel. She's a brilliant biologist! I'm.. nothing... I don't even have my degree yet and even when I get it I'll still just be a cook."

Sheldon finally pulled her down into his embrace and kissed her, rolling over in the bed so he was leaning over her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Vanessa. No one is going to compare you to Amy and you are so much more than just a cook. You have no idea what you're worth - what you mean to me."

Vanessa turned her head, her bottom lip pouting out at his words.

"Look at me." He demanded, his voice just the right pitch to cause her to turn her head back and meet his eyes. They were a smoldering blue - intense and serious as he looked down at her. "They are going to take one look at us and see how much I love you and then they will love you. It's that simple. I promise."

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her, placing his lips on her's fiercely. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her, smiling when she finally smiled up at him. "I promise." He repeated as she pulled him back down to her.

x-x-x

"Leonard told me that I should never try to rush a woman, V but if we don't leave soon we will miss our flight."

Vanessa opened the bathroom door slowly, stepping into the light of the bedroom the next morning. "What do you think?" She asked, giving him a small twirl as she showed off her outfit for the day. V stood five and a half feet tall in black leggings and a long teal shirt with black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a tight, neat bun on the back of her head and her makeup was simple pale lips and a bit of teal eye shadow. Very sophisticated. Sheldon's eyes went wide; even in her most conservative clothes she looked unimaginably sexy. It was almost painful. His heart and his mind began to battle within himself.

Stay here and rip her from her garments or make their 9AM flight to Texas.

"You don't want to know what I think. We'll definitely miss our flight."

V smiled at the thought as Sheldon grabbed her bag and guided her out the apartment to spend Thanksgiving with his family.

x-x-x

"Shelly!" Mary Cooper greeted her son with her usual bear hug, holding him tightly. She didn't get to see him nearly as much as she'd like to during the year. "Hello mom." He put some space between them and gestured towards Vanesa who was standing quietly to their left. She raised her hand in a small, timid wave.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Vanessa."

Mary gave her a look over and smiled brightly, "It's good to meet you, dear." Vanessa didn't have much family; her own mother had abandoned her with an aunt when she was four years old. More than likely that was the reason she felt so much anxiety meeting Sheldon's mom but there wasn't enough time or money to hire a therapist to deal with those demons. To her surprise Mary greeted her with the same enthusiasm she had Sheldon, pulling her into a big Texan hug. "It's wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Cooper."

Mary laughed at the formality and ushered them both into her home. "Beautiful and polite, Shelly. Please dear call me Mary. MeMaw's been talking about you two all morning. She can't wait to meet the girl that's stole our baby boy's heart."

They made their way through the house to where Sheldon's grandmother was standing along with his brother in law and sister who held his nephew on her hip. "Moonpie!" MeMaw exclaimed with a clap, moving across the large kitchen to hug her grandson quickly. "...and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Vanessa, MeMaw. My girlfriend. V this is my sister Missy, her husband James and their son Oliver."

Everyone was smiling at her and saying their hello's, even little Oliver waved his tiny hand. "It's so nice to meet you all." Vanessa assured quietly, waving to Oliver as he squealed in delight. "He is absolutely adorable." She added to Missy with a smile before glancing around the room. "...and this kitchen is beautiful. I would love to cook in a kitchen like this."

"Sheldon told us you're an inspiring Chef. That must be exciting. He said you're pretty amazing in the kitchen."

"She is pretty amazing. In all aspects of her life." Sheldon assured his sister, who smiled at the thought. "Well, in that case why don't you and James take Oliver to find Phillip. Us girls will get dinner started." Missy handed Oliver over to his uncle and shewed the men from the kitchen; Vanessa smiling as Sheldon watched her until he was out the door.

She turned back to MeMaw, Mary and Missy who were all smiling at her. "You my friend are a miracle worker." Missy assured with a laugh, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and handing it to her. "What she means dear is you have really helped my Shelly. I've never seen him so relaxed and happy before." V's smile fell, a pain of dread in her heart. _She knows. She knows I fornicated with her precious Shelly. MeMaw's sweet little MoonPie. _"Don't fret, dear. It's a good thing. Sheldon's always been so bent out of shape over everything - especially family get togethers but when I called him a few weeks ago he was jumping at the chance to show you off."

Vanessa felt her cheeks warm at the thought of Sheldon wanting to show her off to his family. "His friends tell me the same thing but ever since the day I met Sheldon he's always been the same. He's a great guy. I really care for him." She assured the other women in his life as they agreed whole heartedly. "It shows, dear. In your eyes when you look at him. There's no denying love like that." MeMaw said with a knowing smile, ushering her over to the counter where they began preparing dinner.

x-x-x

"That was the best bird I've ever had! Shelly you need to keep this one." Uncle Stumpy assured, leaning back in his chair with a loud sigh. Sheldon rolled his eyes glancing over at Vanessa who was smiling. "Don't encourage him." He muttered, watching as his uncle began to unbutton his pants at the dinner table. "Ed, why don't you move into the living room and watch the game with the kids?" Mary asked, pointing to the living room where George Jr., James and they kids were sitting. Her brother grumbled and grabbed another piece of turkey before joining the others around the T.V. "Hethans." She muttered among the rest of them as he left.

"That turkey was lovely, Vanessa. How did you get it to stay so juicy?" MeMaw asked, taking a drink of her coffee as the attention returned her. "Butter. I'm a firm believer that everything tastes better with butter." They laughed. "Also the trick is to let the turkey sit for at least 15 minutes before you start to carve it. That helps the juices to absorb back into the meat instead of running out on the plate."

MeMaw was in love. A beautiful girl who treated her Moonpie like gold and knew her way around the kitchen? It was a dream come true.

"Oh Moonpie. You do need to keep her." She added with a smile, causing Mary to laugh. "I think we can all agree that this was a wonderful meal and that Sheldon should definitely keep Vanessa around." Missy assured, grinning at the couple as she stood from the table and began gathering plates. Vanessa stood to help her, ushering Sheldon into the living room with the guys.

x-x

An hour later everyone was in the living room talking and watching football except Sheldon and MeMaw. He stood quietly in the kitchen doorway watching Vanessa stack blocks in the floor with George's son Phillip and Oliver, laughing as the youngest nephew crawled over and knocked the blocks to the ground for the hundredth time.

"MeMaw. How did you know you wanted to spend your life with Pop?" He asked suddenly, turning to her as she finished drying a dish. She thought for a long moment before finally answering him with a smile. "Back in those days' people married young. Started families to keep farms going but I married your Pop because I loved him. We brought out the best in each other and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Sheldon smiled at the thought, turning his attention back to Vanessa who had Oliver on the floor tickling him. His tiny squeals filling the house with happiness.

x-x-x

A/N: More to come. Laptop battery low. Time for sleep. Please review? Please! Please? Thank you nertooold54 for the great reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon stood in awe as Vanessa opened her apartment door and stood before him in a tight silver dress covered in sparkling sequins. The eccentric fabric fell above her mid-thigh and her matching stilettos made her eye level with him. "Hello darling." She said with a smile, kissing his gaping mouth before pulling him inside. Their once shared apartment was decorated to the max with glittering decorations and black, gold and silver balloons.

"Wow, V. This is very impressive. Everyone's going to love it." He assured, walking past her to the small kitchen where her homemade h'ordoeurves and large variety of alcoholic beverages were. He picked up a bottle of champagne and glanced at her. "Cristal?"

Vanessa danced over to him with a grin on her lips, placing them gently to his own. "New Year's is my favorite holiday. A time to start fresh. It's okay to splurge a little." Sheldon considered her words and smiled, returning her kiss. Perhaps New Years was the best time for a fresh start and to splurge.

"Listen, before everyone gets here there's something I want to talk to you about." V said suddenly, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room where she sat down beside him on the couch. Sheldon smoothed his hands down his slacks nervously and turned to face her; "There's something I want to ask you too, V."

"Okay, me first!" She squealed, the sparkles from her dress meeting her eyes and lighting up the room. She took his hands in hers and then a deep breath before starting. "I talked to Mrs. Walters (the culinary teacher) last week and her husband's brother is part owner of Bistro 45 in Pasadena. She told me that with my advanced skill in her class she felt comfortable allowing me to finish out the rest of the semester as an intern there. Plus if I do well I'm guaranteed the executive chef job once her brother-in-law retires in May!"

Sheldon searched her face, trying to process the information she was telling him. After three months away from one another she could come to Pasadena and live. Leonard had moved most of his things to Penny's apartment; she could live with him. They could be together.

"That's wonderful news." He assured with a smile, causing her excitement to dim a little. "This doesn't mean I have to move in with you. We're dating now I could see how spending that much time together might hurt our relationship. I could get an apartment in your building." He was still staring at her with a nervous, bewildered expression on his handsome face. "...or downtown. It's not set in stone. I told Mrs. Walters I'd let her know..." Sheldon took her hand again and gave it a squeeze. "V. I would love for you to move in with me. This is actually perfect news because there's something I want to ask you..."

Just then the doorbell rang and Vanessa leapt from her seat. "I'm glad you're on board with this, Shel!" She assured, that earlier excitement back with a vengeance. "Hold that thought ok? Our guests are here." Before he could protest she was gone; glisting to the door to let Penny, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily into their home. In her defense she had even invited Amy and Ian who had politely declined her evite, assuring that they had New Year's plans of their own and that things were going surprisingly well.

After they all said hello the doorbell chimed again and mutual friends from the culinary class emerged into the apartment along with the tattoo artist John who was doubling as a DJ tonight. Before Sheldon had the chance to talk to Vanessa they were being whisked away from each other to dance and celebrate the pending year.

x-x-x

"Vanessa! This is so much fun! You look amazing!" Penny assured loudly as they danced and laughed together; Vanessa's dress catching just the right amount of light that she shined like a star in her small living room. Sheldon was standing against the wall with Leonard and Howard, watching the two blonds intensely. "So, V's moving to Pasadena? That's great, Sheldon." Howard assured, smiling at Bernie from across the room as she got him a drink from the bar. "Yes. It is the ideal situation." He muttered, defeated as Vanessa's attention was only on Penny and their lighthearted conversation. "You guys will get to see a lot more of each other. Is she going to move in with you?" Sheldon glanced at Howard, idly wondering why he was full of so many questions tonight. "I guess that depends."

Howard looked at Leonard and shrugged. "Depends on what?" Leonard asked. "If she agrees to marry me." Howard and Leonard's eyes went wide as Sheldon finished his drink quickly and walked onto the dance floor to take Vanessa's hand. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile and nod before giving Penny a small wave. They could only watch as she disappeared out onto the small balcony with her possible fiancé.

x-x-x

"Hey." She said breathlessly, smiling at him as the excitement of the room buzzed around them. The music was perfect, the decor was perfect, everyone was having a great time - she couldn't imagine a more perfect night. "I'm sorry I haven't got to spend much time with you! What did you want to talk about?" She continued as Sheldon began to pace the small balcony.

"This past year with you has been amazing, V. My life was a black void before you. I owe you everything."

Vanessa smiled at him, reaching out so he would come to her. "Shel, I love you. We bring out the best in each other." She assured, hugging him tightly. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest as he summoned his nerve. Her usual perfume was intoxicating as ever and as distracting as her sparkling dress. "Vanessa, there's something I've wanted to ask you for some time now."

He pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes, green orbs filled with excitement and wonder, looking at him as if he were the only other person on the planet. Sheldon touched her cool cheek with his palm - feeling a sense of calm wash over him. This felt right. He wanted to spend the rest of his life looking into her emerald eyes. "Vanessa, will you-."

"Hey guys." Bernadettes shrill happy voice broke their monumental moment as Vanessa's gaze broke from his and she turned to their friend. "Sorry to interrupt but it's almost midnight! Everyone's starting to count down and we didn't want you to miss it!"

Before Sheldon could protest Vanessa had taken his hand and whisked him back into the living room where everyone was gathered clapping and counting down the last seconds of 2014. She smiled at him still oblivious to his motives as she spun around the room clapping with the others.

4! He reach into his pocket, pulling out the small velvet box.

3! She was dancing with Penny and laughing with Bernadette.

2! She turned to find him for their midnight kiss - losing him as everyone crowded in. "Shel?"

1! "Happy New Year!"

Sheldon took her hand quickly, surprising her as he knelt before her his heart on the line and a small velvet box in his hand.

"Vanessa Reynolds? Will you marry me?"

It was his first act of the new year. Asking his girlfriend - the love of his life - to spend the rest of hers with him. Vanessa looked down at him in pure shock, realization of what was happening finally taking affect. Sheldon was on one knee looking up at her with nothing but devotion on his face, holding a small box with a large sparkling diamond inside. "Yes." She finally whispered, smiling as he smiled. "Yes! Of course!"

He stood to his feel quickly and wrapped his arms around her - placing his mouth to hers. Vanessa kissed him back passionately, running her hands into the back of his hair as everyone began to cheer around them. Confetti popped and champagne was poured. Leonard made a moving toast to the newly engaged couple, wishing them all the best in life and assuring Sheldon that he was proud of the man he had become.

"This is what you've been trying to tell me all night?" Vanessa asked as she took a sip of her drink, kissing Sheldon again before he could answer. "You didn't make it easy."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I never make anything easy. That's why you love me." Another kiss. "One of the many reasons, yes."

X-x-x

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this update! Updating from

my phone so I hope there arent any problems! Please review!


End file.
